


Day to Day

by moonshine_socks



Series: osatsukiyama fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food mentions, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, day to day life, i want all the food i mentioned omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_socks/pseuds/moonshine_socks
Summary: it’s a sunday and none of them have work so they decide to spend the whole day together at home :)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: osatsukiyama fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146803
Kudos: 20





	Day to Day

Osamu woke up to the bright light shining through the blinds and groaned in annoyance. He put one arm over his eyes, using his other arm to feel around for his boyfriends. Only feeling cold spots beside him, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. After glancing around to make sure they weren’t in the room, he got up and headed to the kitchen. “kei? ‘dashi?” He called out, looking for them.  
“in here samu” Tadashi had called back from the kitchen. Osamu walked into the kitchen, smiling when he saw his boyfriends. He waltzed over and pressed a kiss to Kei’s cheek before going to press a kiss to Tadashi’s cheek as well. “mm,, kei do ya have practice today?” He asked leaning against the counter in between them.  
“mm-hm” Kei hummed in disagreement while he drank his coffee.  
“i know ‘dashi doesn’t have work so i’ll stay home,,,,since it’s sunday anyway.”  
“it’s been a while since we’ve all been free.” Tadashi spoke up from where he was making breakfast. Osamu hummed in response, reaching his arm out to wrap his arm around Kei’s waist.  
“we should enjoy it” Osamu responded, pressing a few kisses to his shoulder. Kei set his coffee cup on the counter before adding on, “do you two wanna go out or just hangout at home?” He asked moving his hand to run his hand through Samu’s hair.  
“i’d rather stay at home if that’s fine with you two.” Tadashi spoke glancing over to them with a big smile on his face.  
“no complaints here, you almost done tadashi?” Kei asked. He leaned into Osamu a bit more.  
“yea we want love from you” Osamu added on with a fake pout resulting in a small chuckle from tadashi.  
“well.... just about,,,i have to finish these pieces of bacon first,,but i doubt you’d want love once the food is done, knowing you.” Tadashi spoke, poking fun at him.  
“you’re not wrong but still” Osamu responded, pouting more.  
“you’re such a big baby” Kei pointed out and pecked his lips gently before pulling away to put his mug in the sink.  
“i am not, also i hate how ya drink yer coffee black it’s so bitter.” Osamu responded.  
“that’s how i like it so too bad,,,,, anyway i’m going to jump into the shower really quick before breakfast is done.” Kei spoke and walked out of the kitchen. Osamu leaned over just to press kisses to Tadashi’s back.  
“y’know i might go join him.” Osamu spoke up.  
“if you want to you can, just don’t take to long.” Tadashi responded, turning slightly to kiss him briefly.  
—————————  
Lunch had rolled around and Osamu had gotten up to go make lunch, leaving his boyfriends in the living room. He looked through the fridge wanting to know what they had; having decided to make something with the tofu that Kei had bought recently. He hummed quietly as he cycled through the things to make in his mind before deciding on making agedashi with it. He got out the main ingredients from the cabinets and searched the pantry for vegetable oil. After searching for around a minute he got impatient and called out to tadashi, “ ‘dashi? where did ya put the vegetable oil.”  
“uhhh..” Tadashi responded, taking a second to say something to Kei before continuing, “is it not in the pantry, love?”  
“not um...” Osamu took one more quick glance around just to make sure, “not that,,i can see?”  
“mmk give me a second i’ll come in there.” Tadashi responded a second later.  
“you and kei better not be suckin’ face” Osamu joked before going back to looking.  
“we weren’t,,,” Tadashi lied, walking into the kitchen. Osamu glanced over hearing his foot falls, “mmhm sure you weren’t.” He moved out of the way to allow him to step into the pantry.  
“was i the last one to use it?” Tadashi mumbled to himself as he stepped into the pantry, “baby,,,do you happen to remember what,, uh moonshine made last time for desert?” He asked, glancing over to Osamu.  
“no?,,,,,i don’t remember it involvin’ vegetable oil though” Osamu replied leaning against the door frame. “lemme check the cabinets again.” He added before doing so.  
“what do you need uh,, vegetable oil for though?” Tadashi asked.  
“i plan on makin’ agedashi with that uh,,,tofu kei bought.” He responded, rummaging through the stuff in the cabinets.  
“why are you two making so much noise?,,,,,,you’re not having sex in the kitchen right?” Kei asked.  
“no kei we’re looking for vegetable oil.” Tadashi spoke with a quiet sigh, which Osamu laughed at.  
“top left cabinet on the right side of the microwave.” Kei responded.  
“what the….who was the last to use it?” Osamu asked.  
“tadashi i believe.”  
“what? i would’ve remembered if i put it up there.” Tadashi responded.  
“that’s debatable ‘dashi” Osamu spoke, going over to the cabinet Kei spoke of to get the vegetable oil.  
“rude” Tadashi responded, stepping out of the pantry and sliding the door closed. “i was going to help out but i changed my mind” He spoke and started walking back to the living room.  
“your loss sweetheart!” Osamu called after he heard Tadashi’s footfalls fade out. He made sure he had everything before starting to prepare their lunch.  
—————————  
Around five, five thirty-ish the three young men paused the show they were watching to make dinner (per Osamu’s request). “what are we feeling for tonight?” Tadashi asked, as he was the first to get in the kitchen.  
“i know that i want uh ramen.” Osamu answered.  
“i’m fine with that, do we have green onions?” Kei asked, before heading over to the fridge to look and see.  
“we should? you bought them last time at the supermarket i do believe.” Tadashi spoke, getting the noodles and broth out of the cabinet.  
“we do i saw ‘em earlier.” Osamu responded getting the pan and pot they needed.  
“mm,, i found them.…are we putting eggs in this time?” Kei asked, glancing over at them.  
“ooohh yea that sounds good” Osamu answered almost immediately, turning on the stove. He got a cup to fill with water so they could boil the noodles.  
“anything sounds good to you, dear” Tadashi spoke, pouring the noodles in the pot after Samu poured the water in.  
“that’s not nice ‘dashi” Osamu pouted. Tadashi chuckled softly and pressed kisses to his head, “kei’s right, you are a big baby.”  
“before you two get so wrapped up in each other did you get the strainer samu?” Kei asked, placing a hand on Osamu’s lower back.  
“oh no,, what side is it uh on again?” Osamu asked glancing back at him for a second.  
“left?” Kei responded looking over to Tadashi for confirmation.  
“i’ll get it since i’m already over here.” Tadashi spoke as he bent down to grab the strainer from the cabinet. He set it in the sink before returning back to his boyfriends, wrapping his arms around Osamu again as the three of them waited for the noodles to cook.  
—————————  
“should i go make dessert?” Kei asked out of the blue while they were cuddling after dinner.  
“mmmm....depends on what it is” Tadashi spoke up snuggling closer to him.  
“i’m fine with anything.” Osamu spoke up.  
“i was planning on making strawberry shortcake.” Kei responded.  
“oooo....make the whipped cream from scratch,,, tastes better that way” Osamu spoke immediately after, almost interrupting him.  
“do we have heavy whipping cream though?” Kei asked.  
“hopefully” Tadashi responded, reaching over Kei to grab Osamu’s hand.  
“well if i’m gonna go make it i have to get up.” Kei spoke slowly removing his arms from around his boyfriends, earning an annoyed groan from both of them.  
“you suck” Tadashi spoke up.  
“do you want cake or no?”  
“oh absolutely.” Osamu answered, letting go of Tadashi’s hand so Kei could get up.  
“then quit complaining.” Kei got out of the bed before heading to the kitchen. Tadashi and Osamu immediately cuddled up to each-other after he left.  
“we probably should’ve asked if he wanted help.” Tadashi spoke up.  
“he’ll be fine besides he’d say we’re distracting him or something” Osamu responded, wrapping his arms around Tadashi.  
“don’t fall asleep while i’m gone!” Kei called from the kitchen.  
Tadashi and Osamu laughed softly. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i hope you enjoyed :) agedashi is basically just fried tofu if you didn’t know :)


End file.
